Modern, digital hearing aids comprise sophisticated and complex signal processing units for processing and amplifying sound according to a prescription aimed at alleviating a hearing loss for a hearing impaired individual. Furthermore, connectivity is an important issue for modern digital hearing aids. Advanced binaural hearing aids are interconnected and may share audio picked up in the respective hearing aids. When sharing audio, the complex algorithms in the signal processors of the hearing aids are e.g. able to identify the direction of an audio source and to suppress noise from the environment. Hereby, the hearing aid user will experience that it is easier to hear sounds from all directions, to find out from which direction a sound is coming and to concentrate on that sound whilst being able to ignore the other sounds or noise, to understand speech in noisy surroundings. Finally hearing aids protect the brain from auditory deprivation where the brains ability to discriminate sounds decreases when not stimulated.
In order to further improve the hearing aid user experience; there is a need for increasing the amount of data that can be exchanged between a set of binaural hearings aids. The purpose of the invention is to increase the amount of data that can be transmitted from a hearing aid.